La couleur de l'Hiver
by EveJHoang
Summary: Il était une fois,dehors,une rue monochromatique parée de flocons légers comme des plumes.Il était une fois,dans notre huis-clos bariolé,la couleur de l'Hiver embrasé qui rendit sa chaleur passionnée à la couleur de l'Absinthe pure... OS


**Titre:** "La couleur de l'Hiver..."

**Auteur:** Eve J Hoang...

**Pairing:** HPxDM

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Non non, on ne me les a pas offerts pour Noël... et pour une fois, ce n'est même pas un AU, mais l'histoire m'appartient quand même, na ! =P

**Note:** Ceci est une supposée suite de "la couleur de l'Absinthe". Mais comme c'est beauuuucoup moins beau (en fait c'est l'Abominable OS des neiges -'), prenez-le comme une histoire indépendante du "premier chapitre" si vous le souhaitez (et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi -')

Désolée de vous offrir un cadeau aussi puant, mes pauvres lecteurs, mais faut croire que j'ai pas la forme, là -'

Néammoins, c'est un cadeau pour vous. Et joyeux noël, si je puis dire...

.

.

_**"La couleur de l'Hiver..."**_

.

.

.

_« Il était une fois une couleur sans vie… »_

Il est onze heures du soir.

La nuit est tomée depuis bien longtemps, au-dehors. Nous sommes peu nombreux, ici, enfermés entre solitaires sans vie, sans avenir, et sans famille.

En face de moi, un sapin croulant sous les guirlandes dorées et les boules de verre colorées.

Les murs, clairsemés de tableaux clamant des slogans Guinness, les vitres parées de guirlandes et de lucioles scintillantes, et la lourde porte couronnée de houx nous gardent à l'abri du vent froid de ce mois de Décembre, tandis que l'alcool dans nos verres tente de garder nos cœurs du givre impitoyable qui peu à peu les mange.

Nous tous, pour diverses raison.

Avec diverses ardeurs.

Lui, là-bas, boit de la bière pour oublier que sa femme le trompe, et que sa fille le déteste.

Elle, au comptoir, boit du gin pour oublier que son mec est un connard fini qui la frappe pour se soulager de sa propre nullité, et l'a mise sur le pavé parce qu'il y avait de l'argent à gagner.

Elle, à la fenêtre, boit du whisky pour oublier que la guerre lui a prit l'homme qu'elle aimait, que la mort lui a prit son enfant aussi.

Lui, derrière le comptoir, parle peu, nous ressert beaucoup.

Enfermé jour et nuit dans son bar, il boit, de temps en temps, un scotch, un porto, pour oublier que le monde vit encore, au-delà de ces murs épais entre lesquels le temps semble s'être arrêté.

Moi aussi, je bois, comme tous ici.

Rien d'aussi commun que la bière, ou de désespéré que le gin, rien de racé et fin comme le vin ou le whisky.

Cela fait dix ans, maintenant, que j'ai goûté cet alcool pour la première fois.

« Dans les règles de l'art », avais-tu dit.

Tu disais que mes yeux avaient cette couleur exacte. Le sirop de menthe, l'émeraude, le jade… rien ne me siérait avec autant de justesse et de force.

Tu avais choisi l'absinthe, malgré toute la palette de verts dont tu pouvais disposer. Le vert était la couleur de ton clan, et tu avais aimé qu'elle me représente si bien, à tes yeux.

Tu faisais ta ronde, ce soir-là, je m'en souviens encore.

Loin, par-delà les brumes de ma mémoire engourdie, vide d'autre chose, il ne reste plus que cette unique nuit. Je m'enferme dans cet unique souvenir… le seul qui compte vraiment, au bout du compte.

Le seul pour lequel je me suis laissé vivre.

Les couloirs semblaient glacials, malgré l'été approchant, l'air était lourd, l'atmosphère, tendue.

Ils crevaient tous d'angoisse, au fond de leurs lits, attendant l'aube qui verrait sans doute leur dernier souffle. Mais pas toi.

Moi non plus, à vrai dire.

J'avais une conscience aigue de chaque chose, je percevais chaque mouvement, chaque souffle, chaque expression. J'avais des réflexes de bête traquée, l'œil aiguisé, toujours sur le qui-vive.

Je ne supportais plus le contact d'autrui, et je n'avais plus grand-chose d'humain.

J'étais une machine de guerre savamment étudiée, et personne ne pouvait m'arrêter.

Personne ne pouvait me sauver.

Mes meilleurs amis se perdaient eux-mêmes l'un en l'autre, à tenter de sauver leurs propres âmes… ils ne pouvaient pas se soucier de moi. Ils n'y arrivaient plus.

Nous n'y arrivions plus.

Toi, tu étais différent.

Tu avais déjà du sang sur les mains, tout le monde le savais, personne n'avait de preuves.

Toi, tu n'avais jamais eu le choix. Comme nous tous, en fin de compte… c'était obéir ou mourir.

Tu avais choisi de survivre, même en devenant un connard fini.

Tu n'étais pas un paumé, comme nous, tu savais quoi faire. Continuer, et sauver tes fesses. Ne pas trop te décarcasser. Etre le connard suprême qui n'en avait plus rien à foutre du reste du monde, pour garder la raison.

Tu les haïssais, tous, sans distinction.

Les gentils, les vilains, la Lumière ou les Ténèbres… foutaises.

A tes yeux, les plus justes, les plus froidement impartiaux qui soient, ils étaient tous les mêmes.

Une bande de dégénérés œuvrant prétendument pour « le plus grand bien », et qui sacrifiaient des gamins sur d'abominables champs de batailles pour sauver leurs miches grasses.

Ils ne nous méritaient pas, ils ne méritaient pas nos larmes, nos âmes, et tu ne te gênais jamais pour leur cracher dessus.

Oui, finalement, tu étais le connard le plus sincère et le plus sensé de toute cette mascarade.

Ce soir-là, je t'ai trouvé faisant ta ronde, la bouteille à la main et le venin aux lèvres, marmonnant de longs chapelets d'insultes colorées à l'adresse de ceux qui nous avaient immolés sur l'autel de leur absurdité.

Tu buvais l'absinthe pure, sans eau, sans sucre, sans t'attarder sur « les règles de l'art ». Nous avions été rivaux, nous étions devenus ennemis, tu avais toujours partagé ma vie, dès mes premiers pas dans ce monde.

Tu détestais cette guerre qui nous avait tous perdu, nous, les enfants soldats. Tu maudissais l'époque qui nous asservissait, honnissait les hommes qui nous utilisaient à leur guise.

Tu as haï cette destinée qui me perdait, moi, ton meilleur ennemi, ton éternelle et unique Némésis.

Haï ces sourires narquois qui disparaissaient peu à peu de mes lèvres, haï mes insultes qui fusaient de moins en moins, haï mon regard, qui un jour a cessé de se poser sur toi.

Je n'avais pas le droit de t'abandonner… mais ça aussi, je l'avais oublié.

Je n'avais plus que la guerre pour me guider.

Ton camps hurlait à la haine, et, plus que tout, tu as haï l'Amour qu'ils m'avaient donné comme une arme. Ce n'était plus qu'un mot démuni du moindre sens, un vaste étendard aux couleurs sanguinaires, une oriflamme écarlate plantée au beau milieu d'une plaine désertique, jonchée de corps inertes.

Nous étions deux enfants de dix-sept ans, trop vite vieux, trop vite grands, déjà usés et agonisants.

Nous n'avions jamais eu le temps d'apprendre à aimer.

Nous étions seuls, livrés à l'ennemi comme de la chair à canon, livrés à nous-mêmes et à nos consciences vacillantes, au beau milieu d'une guerre qui n'aurais pas dû nous concerner.

Ils pouvaient te donner les ordres qu'ils voulaient, tu obéissais pour rester en vie… mais jamais ils ne pourraient t'empêcher de leur cracher ton venin et ton indubitable supériorité à la gueule, ta vie était entre leurs mains, mais ta liberté était dans ta tête, et ils ne pourraient jamais te l'ôter.

Tu te moquais d'eux ouvertement, te gaussais de leur dévotion, et ne faisais aucun mystère quant à ton mépris à leur égard, quitte à te faire punir à mainte reprises.

Tu étais grand, et tu étais puissant, parce que personne ne pouvait te voler ton esprit.

Moi… j'étais ton contraire. Ils me disaient que j'avais le droit de pleurer, mais que je devais me battre, pour tous les sauver, pour ne plus avoir à les regarder mourir.

Ils ne se rendaient pas compte que je n'avais plus la force d'aimer.

Ils m'avaient brisé, à force de compassion et de pitié, ils auraient pu me dire que j'avais le droit de fuir, me sauver loin d'ici… ils prétendaient m'aimer, mais le seul que je n'avais pas le droit de sauver, c'est moi-même.

Je n'étais qu'un pantin aux allures d'homme, je n'étais qu'une machine, une arme, et eux étaient la main qui appuyait sur ma gâchette.

J'étais grand, et j'étais puissant… mais je n'avais plus rien d'humain.

Enfermé dans un corps sans âme, j'errais sans autre but que verser le sang, et je ne te voyais même plus, alors que tu ne regardais que moi.

Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

C'était sensé être notre dernière nuit dans ce monde de fous. Nos derniers instants aux côtés des « dégénérés du bulbe », avant de nous éteindre, et de les abandonner à leur sort.

Bien fait pour leur gueule, tiens.

Nous le pensions tous, nous, les gamins armés jusqu'aux dents, avec du sang sur les mains, que cette bataille ne concernait en rien, nous savions que nous allions mourir dès l'aube.

C'était notre libération. La seule façon d'échapper à cette pièce absurde qu'était devenu le théâtre de notre existence.

Nous étions enfermés dans un monde qui ne convenait à aucun d'entre nous, seule la mort aurait pu nous guider hors d'ici.

Hors de cette cage de fer, rongée par la rouille putride et par le sang.

Ce fut notre dernière nuit à nous haïr, et c'aurait dû être la dernière à nous aimer.

Parce que nous aurions dû mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais nous avons survécu, malgré tout.

Enfin, tu as survécu.

Moi, cela fait dix ans que j'agonise…

Tous tombaient, les uns après les autres, autour de nous, le monde se déchirait, l'espoir sombrait… et, pendant ce temps là, au creux de tes bras, au creux de mes reins, je vivais la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

Rien qu'une fois…

Une unique fois, et tout était fini.

J'aurais dû crever sur le champ d'honneur, mais je crois qu'au final, je suis mort au petit matin, les rayons sanglants effleurant à peine la lisière des nuages, au loin, quand j'ai eu la certitude que j'allais y rester… et que je t'ai dit adieu.

Toi qui aurais dû me haïr, toi qui ne voulais plus me laisser partir, nous qui voulions nous barricader dans la bulle de pierre qu'était ta chambre, et ne plus écouter le chant de la guerre, au-dehors, et nous aimer, longtemps encore, pour l'éternité.

Toi qui aurais dû me haïr, tu m'avais appris à aimer, et m'avais fait l'amour toute la nuit.

Mais la nuit était finie.

C'était l'alouette, messagère du matin, et non le rossignol…

Mon âme s'est cristallisée, ce matin-là, dans le givre de ton regard qui aurait dû mourir.

Ce matin-là, pour la dernière fois, mais non la première, j'ai tué, encore et encore, à tours de bras. J'étais une machine dépourvue d'humanité, rien n'aurait pu m'arrêter. Je m'étais fait messager de la Mort, en attendant que celle-ci vienne me cueillir…

Mais, encore une fois, cette vieille compagne me jouait un mauvais tour, et me laissa là, pantelant, ensanglanté, mais toujours vivant… et mort à l'intérieur.

On m'a félicité, j'avais réussi, j'avais rempli mon office, je n'ai rien répondu, jamais souri, pas versé une larme, je n'entendais rien, ne voyais pas, tout était noir et rouge, tout était effacé, silence rempli de cris d'agonie, il n'y avait plus rien, personne n'existait plus, le monde n'était plus, mon corps se remettait mais mon esprit avait déserté, et je t'ai abandonné.

Personne ne pouvait gagner, les deux camps avaient perdu contre la guerre, et je restais le seul à triompher au final, toujours vivant, et ayant prit soin de te laisser mon humanité avant de la perdre sur un champ de bataille.

Je t'avais tout donné, je les avais tous tués, il ne restait plus rien.

Après la grande victoire qui ressemblait plus à une boucherie qu'à un champ d'honneur, ils ont rendu hommage aux morts, clamé la gloire des vivants, et ils m'ont laissé perdre ce qu'il restait de moi au fond d'un bar sordide, rempli de junkies, et ils ont gravé mon nom dans les livres d'histoires comme si je n'existait plus, puis ils ont cessé de prononcer mon nom.

On m'a oublié quelque part, au milieu de cette paix qui n'est pas faite pour les soldats, dans un monde où l'on avait besoin de chevaliers blancs, et pas d'armes de destruction massive.

On me fera mander au prochain conflit.

On se souviendra de moi quand on n'aura plus honte de rappeler l'enfant que l'on fit sourire sur les champs de bataille.

Quand ils auront besoin d'un tueur de sang froid dont ils ont sciemment gâché l'enfance entière.

J'étais sensé mourir, cette fois-là. J'aurais dû mourir en héros, et je vis en martyr.

Depuis dix longues années sans guerre pour épancher ma soif.

Comment voulaient-ils qu'un gamin de dix-sept ans se remette des massacres qu'il a commit, et qu'il poursuive une vie normale comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il y avait déjà eu droit ?

Ils n'ont jamais songé à ça.

Je n'existais que pour sauvegarder leurs culs, et j'ai réussi.

Ils ont prit les honneurs pour leurs noms, et nous ont laissé pourrir, nous, les véritables Survivants.

Moi, et Neville Longdubat, qui s'est exilé dans les serres et les jardins botaniques, et ne parle guère plus qu'à ses plantes.

Moi, et Dean Thomas, et Seamus Finnigan, qui se vengent pour nous en crachant leur verbe en de délicieux pastiches de réalité, avec force panache qui plus est.

Moi, et Georges Weasley, qui erre, qui hante les backrooms sordides, qui n'existe plus qu'à moitié depuis qu'il a perdu sa seconde partie de lui.

Moi, et Pansy Parkinson, qui fait fi des mondanités pour se déshabiller au pied des barres de pole-dance depuis dix ans qu'un grand con mégalomane lui a volé la vie de tous ceux qu'elle tenait pour ses amis.

Moi, et Hermione Granger, qui a perdu l'homme de sa vie à dix-sept ans, son enfant à dix-huit, et qui dans mon dos sirote tranquillement son whisky.

Et avec moi, tous les jours, elle boit.

Dans ce bar du Londres moldu, à deux pas de chez toi, enfermés dans notre huis-clos hors du monde, au fin fond de l'esprit, nous nous noyons.

Les autres ont voulu oublier la guerre et sourire, mais nous avons choisi de pleurer.

Nous, les héros oubliés.

Je m'en souviens encore, de cette nuit-là. La dernière fois que j'ai senti mon cœur battre, la dernière fois que mon âme ne se sentit pas solitaire… l'unique fois où ma peau sentit une chaleur autre que la flamme, ou le sang…

Ta chaleur.

Celle de tes mains, pâles comme la neige.

Celle de tes regards, brillants comme le givre.

Tu étais un ennemi, cette nuit-là. Et tu n'en avais rien à foutre.

Je te cherchais pour savoir…

Et tu m'as aimé jusqu'à l'aube.

Et tu m'as encore aimé ensuite.

Et je t'ai trahi, de façon plus honteuse encore que tu ne les as fourvoyés.

Tu portais leur masque, leur marque sur ton bras. Toi qui avais cédé aux tortures, toi qui avais tué, assassiné au nom d'un déglingué avide de suprématie pour sauvegarder ta vie.

Mais, en pleine bataille, tu les as trahis.

Pour que je survive.

Tu les as attaqués lorsqu'ils me visaient, réduit au silence lorsqu'ils posaient les yeux sur moi, abrégé leurs vies lorsqu'ils m'approchaient de trop près… tu avais laissé tomber le masque de glace, et gardais mes arrières avec la plus flamboyante passion, et un rire aux lèvres aussi cruel que sadique.

Et que t'ais-je donné en échange ?

Rien.

La douleur de l'abandon, le néant de l'oubli.

J'ai vaincu, comme on me l'avait demandé.

J'ai survécu, comme tu l'avais voulu.

Mais j'avais laissé mon cœur entre tes mains, et ma raison dans la bataille. Alors je me suis effondré.

Je ne pouvais pas reprendre le cours de mon existence, car je n'avais pas de vie, avant.

Je n'avais eu droit qu'à une nuit.

Je ne me suis jamais remis de la guerre. Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide. Un trou noir, enfermé dans une enveloppe charnelle… alors tu es parti.

Tu n'es pas devenu un héros, mais tu n'étais plus un paria. Tu fais partie des oublié de guerre, dont on ne voudrait jamais se souvenir.

Il y a dix ans, tu as quitté le pays.

De colère, de peine, tu as fui. Parce que je ne te voyais plus.

Parce qu'il n'y avait plus que le noir et le rouge, sans espoir de lumière, et que je restais amorphe, assis sur mon lit d'hôpital, que je ne riais pas, que je ne t'insultais pas, que je ne t'aimais plus.

Tout était mort, en moi. Un champ de ruines encore fumantes, aux pierres frémissantes à la moindre brise.

J'étais prisonnier de mon enfer intérieur, et je ne te voyais plus.

J'étais mort, à l'aurore de la guerre à laquelle mon corps a survécu.

On prétendit que j'avais perdu la raison, qu'il fallait me faire enfermer… mais Hermione m'a protégé.

Ma belle, ma fière, ma redoutable lionne qui venait de perdre son petit.

Elle aussi aurait dû me haïr, pourtant, comme tous les autres, comme toi, moi qui devais sauver tout le monde, et qui avait laissé périr mon meilleur ami…

Elle ne s'est jamais redressée, ma lionne, mais elle n'a pas non plus courbé l'échine. Toujours en position de garde, prête à fondre sur sa proie, elle dévore sans distinction, femmes, hommes, détritus, ivrognes, elle frappe, elle baise, et elle jette sans états d'âme.

Elle, Pansy, Ginny… c'est ainsi que survivent nos flamboyantes guerrières dans un monde paisible : en apportant le conflit.

Mais je ne suis pas comme elles.

A force de fracas et de cris, à force de gifles cuisantes et de bouteilles de bourbon, elle avait fini par réveiller quelque chose en moi.

Une nuit.

Ton image est la seule chose qui tapisse les murs en noir et rouge, la seule chose qui me fait vaguement porter attention sur ce monde.

L'alcool aide beaucoup, tout reste flou, mais je vois.

Je te vois, toi, de l'autre côté de la rue.

Tu ne poses jamais les yeux sur nous, car il n'y a rien à voir.

Rien qu'un vieux pub peu attrayant au premier abord, sans doute peuplé de quelques vieux piliers de comptoir imbibés jusqu'à la moelle et de quelques centimètres de poussière.

Ce n'est presque pas faux.

Nous sommes peu nombreux, et nous sommes des ivrognes. Nous ne sommes que des visages sans nom, puisqu'on l'oublie à chaque matin levé, mais nous avons tous une histoire gravée au fond de nos verres toujours remplis.

Mais pas un grain de poussière, dans notre temple de solitude, non, juste la chaleur des couleurs bariolées, les lueurs des ampoules se reflétant sur les parquets, les lambris vernissés avec soin, le comptoir massif, et le papier peint aux arabesque indémodable, jauni par la fumée des cigarettes jamais éteintes, dans toutes les mains…

Plus qu'aucun foyer, voilà notre maison.

De vieux morceaux de rock languissant, et les filles qui parfois dansent, quand elles ont trop bu, trop pleuré, trop tapé, et qui se retrouvent en sous-vêtements dans la chaleur, et qui nous déshabillent.

Nous sommes une bien étrange famille, buvant, baisant à tour de rôle, sans aucune gêne, tous en même temps ou pas, n'importe où, tout le monde s'en fiche. Notre seul plan cul régulier se trouve ici.

De toute façon, personne n'entre jamais dans ce bar, et personne ne semble en sortir.

Le temps s'est arrêté, ici.

Face à moi, l'immense sapin enguirlandé me nargue.

Dans la rue, les flocons dansent.

Quand tu es parti, il y avait des flocons qui virevoltaient derrière la fenêtre de ma chambre blanche et puant l'aseptisé.

C'était il y a dix ans, et tu es revenu depuis dix jours de ton exil.

Je ne le sais que parce que je t'ai vu passer la porte d'en face, alors que je regardais l'extérieur avec indifférence. Et tu m'as captivé.

Tu avais une pétasse à chaque bras, en robe de cocktail, et tu portais un costume aux couleurs de l'hiver.

Tu as pris dix années dans le pif, mais ce ne pouvait être que toi, ce profil racé qui faisait paraître les filles pourtant superbes pour de vains croquis chiffonnés, cette peau de neige immaculée, vierge de la moindre trace de sang, ce regard couleur de givre, plus glacial qu'une nuit éternelle du pôle, ce mépris, ce royal dédain, ce port altier, cette indubitable supériorité, et tes cheveux, cette soie tissée de fils d'argent…

Mon regard avait la couleur de l'absinthe pure.

Ton être tout entier porte les couleurs de l'hiver.

Chaque jour, je te vois passer, et tu pars vaquer à tes occupations sans te soucier de ce regard avide, qui te scrute en espérant que tu sentes sa caresse enfiévrée, depuis son univers hors du monde, caché derrière la vitrine.

Tu ne me vois pas.

Les flocons dansoient, épais et vaporeux, ils se posent sur te épaules nues, confondant leur pureté avec celle de ta peau.

Vêtu uniquement d'un jean blanc à la ceinture débouclée et au bouton sauté, tu t'avances, pour la première fois, vers ce pub minable du trottoir d'en face de chez toi.

Tu n'as pas l'air surprit, ni agacé, ni rien, en fait, tu es juste d'une impassibilité frôlant la paix divine.

Dans ta main, une cigarette au filtre immaculé.

Et tes pieds, enfoncés dans la poudreuse fraîche, sont nus.

Tu marches doucement, sans te soucier des rares regards posés sur toi. Tu te figes, sur le bord du trottoir. Une femme, jeune, t'appelle depuis l'entrée de ton immeuble, à moitié débraillée, sans doute vite rhabillée.

Tu t'en fiches, de ses cris, de sa colère, de son incompréhension. Tu fais trois pas.

Tu es là, devant moi.

Toi, les pieds nus dans la neige glaciale, et moi, enfermé dans mon huis-clos sordide.

Toi, inconscient de ton corps frissonnant dans la bise hivernale, et moi, inconscient des rires moqueurs de mes ivrognes de comptoir, inconscient du monde.

Je ne sais plus qui je suis, ni comment je m'appelle, je ne sais plus où je me trouve, je ne me souviens de rien, comme si jamais je n'avais eu d'existence en-dehors de ton regard couleur de givre.

Il n'y a que cette entité blonde aux allures de sylphide, un ange, un démon de lumière, un dieu de l'Oubli, une incarnation de l'hiver qui m'embrase de ses étreintes de neige brûlante, de ses baisers empoisonnés à l'acide, de son regard calcinant aux couleurs de givre.

Tu as toujours été là.

Il n'y a jamais eu que toi.

Le mépris, l'arrogance, les bagarres, les insultes, la haine, les corps-à-corps, la passion, l'amour… nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, et nous nous consumions à nos brasiers respectifs.

Nous sommes des héros oubliés, des rescapés, des Survivants, des combattants, nous n'étions faits ni pour la paix, ni pour l'indifférence, ni pour l'ennui.

Nous ne nous adapterons pas.

Viens, viens dans mes bras, viens me calciner, viens vivre dans notre unique « chez-nous », notre huis-clos intemporel où seul les paumés ont droit d'asile.

Viens, viens dans mes bras, que je te consume à la flamme qui sans toi n'existe plus, viens commander de l'absinthe que nous boiront « dans les règles de l'art », ou sans elles, sans sucre, sans eau, sans cuillère, viens encore me dire que mes yeux ont cette couleur de péché et de désespoir, viens te faire carboniser la gorge, le sang, les tripes…

Rallumes-moi…

Fais-moi renaître, encore une fois.

Tu m'as offert une nuit, donnes-moi la vie.

Viens, viens nous accompagner dans ce rock lancinant, au milieu des filles qui se déshabillent, au milieu des désespérés qui se séduisent.

Il s'en fout, à cette heure, que sa femme le trompe, c'est nous qu'il trompe avec elle, et quand sa fille sera grande, et qu'elle aura comprit que le monde est une saloperie, il l'emmènera ici.

Elle s'en tape, à cette heure, que son mec soit un connard. Elle revient ici chaque soir, elle ne fait plus le trottoir, et puisqu'elle nous l'a demandé, 'Mione et moi, on va aller le tuer.

Elle s'en balance, à cette heure, des petits cons qui l'attendent, ce soir c'est encore nous qu'elle baise, et dans nos bras elle criera son nom à lui, et puis on le pleurera ensemble sur un verre de whisky.

Il s'en branle, à cette heure, du monde, dehors, il est à l'abri, ici, personne ne le blessera, et continuera de danser sur le comptoir en nous servant des bouteilles entières sans trop se soucier de compter.

Viens, viens avec nous, on va s'amuser, on va persécuter des cons quand on sortira, on défigurera les connards qui battent leurs femmes, on enverra au suicide ceux qui les trompent, on désillusionnera les nouvelles générations pour qu'elles sachent que la paix n'existe pas, on apportera l'Enfer, on jouira bruyamment, bientôt, c'est minuit, bientôt, Neville va débarquer, avec Seamus, et Dean, puis Ginny, et Georges foutra le bordel en faisant comme si le reflet dans le miroir était Fred, et Pansy nous fera une lap-dance en faisant comme si celui sui se trouvera entre ses genoux s'appelle Blaise ou Théo, et Lavande ramènera de la coke et des ecstas, et baisera Padma en l'appelant encore Parvati, et Cho ramènera des petits cons à terrifier pour nous faire rire, et bientôt, ce pub si calme sera bondé d'étrangers parce que c'est ici, le réveillon des paumés…

Regardes, regardes-nous, les enfants soldats, les gamins abandonnés, observes comme nous sommes tous beaux, tous superbes, magnifiquement et définitivement foutus, trop abîmés par nos vies, nos histoires de merde, regardes nos sourires qui, dans ce huis-clos hors du monde, rempli de souvenirs, ne sont plus faux.

Nous rayonnons, nous ne sommes plus seuls, nous sommes tous les mêmes, on a tous vu la mort dans les yeux, et on l'a défié, et elle nous a souri avant de se détourner pour s'abattre sur notre voisin.

Oui, souris-moi, fais-moi ce regard de givre en fusion qui dit que tu m'as attendu, oui, viens, danse contre moi, laisse mes mains abîmées caresser ta peau de neige corrosive, laisse-la râler, la pétasse débraillée, elle se fera quand même baiser ce soir puisqu'apparemment elle veut rester ici.

Oui, viens, pénètres mon Enfer oublieux qui ne daigne se souvenir que de cette nuit…

Offres-moi ta vie, donnes-moi ton temps, il durera plus longtemps ici.

Tu as déjà eu mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme, mon humanité, seule ma raison t'as fui pour s'évanouir dans une boucherie, viens, laisses-toi gagner par notre démence maladive, viens aviver notre incendie avec ton hiver furieux, mords-moi, putain, abreuves-toi, toi qui es une machine de guerre, viens, on va faire peur aux jeunes qui n'ont pas connu l'horreur, griffes ma peau de tes ongles de glace pour me signifier combien je t'ai manqué, viens, oui, offres-moi une seconde nuit, ici, aux yeux de tous…

Aime-moi…

Aime-moi encore…

Plus fort, putain, plus fort !

Montre-moi tes yeux furieux, l'ébullition des glaces éternelles, donnes-moi ta violence, subis mes caresses, frappes-moi si tu veux mais je t'en supplie, si c'est la dernière nuit, fait en sorte d'abréger mon agonie…

Viens, viens en moi, fais-moi l'amour, comme il y a dix ans, fais-moi pleurer dans ta douceur infinie, fais-moi oublier la guerre, l'ennui, l'oubli, fais-moi oublier le monde, fusionnes encore avec moi, et je t'en supplie, ne me quittes jamais…

Ne me laisses plus jamais perdre ton image, ta chaleur, ne me laisses plus redevenir un corps sans chaleur et sans vie, laisses-moi m'immoler sous tes yeux de givre pour l'éternité…

Viens, viens en moi, sur cette banquette, sous ce sapin enguirlandé qui m'a tant nargué, donnes-lui la leçon du jour…

_._

_« Il était une fois, à Londres, le soir de noël, un gamin abandonné qui attendait son cadeau au pied du sapin enrubanné. »_

_._

_« Il était une fois un démon de l'hiver qui l'avait retrouvé, lui avait offert la vie, la flamme, le sang sur la neige de tes lèvres, et une nouvelle bataille dans nos deux corps enlacés. »_

_._

Nous ne sommes pas faits pour les temps de paix.

Tu auras encore droit à mes insultes, j'aurais droit à tes coups de reins enfiévrés sous le conifère au caquet rabattu, tu auras chacun de mes regards, j'aurais droit de me perdre dans ton corps aux couleurs d'hiver, tu auras ma démence profonde, mon amour fou, j'aurais ta haine, ta passion, ton corps, ton cœur ton âme, ta vie, ton temps…

_._

_« Il était une fois, dehors, une rue monochrome parée de flocons légers comme des plumes. »_

_._

_« Il était une fois, dans notre huis-clos bariolé, la couleur de l'Hiver embrasé qui rendit sa chaleur passionnée à la couleur de l'Absinthe pure. »_

_._

_._

**oO°OoOwari...oO°Oo**

.

.

(bordel, je l'aime paaaaaaaaaas, cet OS ! )

...

(enfin, si, je l'aime, mais pas comme suite de l'Absinthe, quoi... U_U)

.

.


End file.
